A God's Legend Book 1
by DragonCross
Summary: COMPLETED An one armed Crusader runs away from The Legion after a corrupt leader came to power. He find and joins a sector of the Payon army lead by an elven Knight. Together they begin to uncover a dark secret that will determind the world's future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 1**

The sky was gray…as it has been for the past week or so, and the clouds threaten to rain upon the war-trashed land. I sat at an untouched spot on a small hill just inside the forest East of Morroc. I stared at the bodies and bits of monster laying in the field, mixed of desert sand and grass, and sighed in disgust.

I had just become a Crusader not long ago. As a swordsman, I've only witnessed death of monsters while training. It didn't bother me much since, as we were trained to be servants of the God of Light, we only killed the dark monsters, spawned by the God of Darkness. But today, I witnessed my first battle…and it was disgusting. I wiped the bit of blood from my cheek and mouth, stood up, wiped off the blood on my sword, and headed for Morroc. I could hear the survivors of The Legion yelling behind me, trying to get me to stay. One battle was enough. It wouldn't be bad if we fought against evil, but we killed Priests, Wizards, Knights….even Crusaders.

"Yui!" The second in command of The Legion shouted. "As of now, I am leader of The Legion! And I order you to stay, or we shall make you an enemy." I stopped and my Peco made a loud call.

"I joined The Legion against my parents' wishes, thinking that it would be better than to merely serve the king." I didn't turn around and just held onto the wound in my side. "But after what I saw today, The Legion is not what I saw when I was a kid. This is murder…not bringing peace…" Angered by my reply, Tobie, the successor of Layton, the original leader of The Legion, ordered the other Crusaders to seize me. I was now an outlaw.

Blocking right and left with my shield, I did not want to hurt anyone, especially after what I had seen. While blocking a blow, a flamberge slashed down and landed a blow across my face. A deep, diagonal cut was engraved and my eyes went blurry. The last thing I could remember was my grand Peco trying to defend me…but was stabbed to death by my former companions.

-----

I woke up and the bright sun blinded me. I had a huge headache and still couldn't see properly. Looking around painfully, I could see that I was jailed. They didn't even bother treating my wound. I sat up, and noticed that they had confiscated my suit of armor…not only that, it was snowing outside and I was only wearing pants and a tank-top…and slippers. Sighing, I waited a while for the guards to come from patrol and laugh at me. Warring times like this was horrible for anyone who didn't want to fight. War of Emperium, which started out as a sport, has now turned into a horrible period of time where many are slaughtered. Names were taken, honor tainted, friendships were broken…loyalty now didn't have a meaning.

"Hey!" I heard footsteps from the stairs coming down to the dungeon. "Look! It's the berserker!"

"Ooh better not anger him eh!" The two guards laughed. "Only weaklings get caught as a berserker!"

"Yea, should've gone back to swordy!"

I was confused when they joked about the berserker. I've heard about Knights going berserk, but Crusaders are Holy and shouldn't be possessed by the Spirit of Anger….and when they do, they usually die before they get a cure…water from the Yggdrasil Tree.

"Berserker?" I asked, wanting to know more. "What berserker?"

"Pfft, YOU." The short and stubby one answered me as if everyone knew. "I heard you tore apart about ten trees in one swipe!"

_'That's right…both my parents were knights and belonged to The Chivalry…I have Knight's blood in me too…!'_ I realized with much worry. "Do yo-"

"Silence, Yui." A familiar voice sounded through the dungeon. I looked up and there he was, Tobie, the new leader of The Legion. "Now, guards, come with me." The two guards looked at each other and followed the Crusader out.

I just sat back down and waited, listening to the constant dripping of water and the laughing outside as people played in the snow. For a moment, I almost fell asleep just listening to the happy sounds outside. But as soon as I'd open my eyes, I'd see the horrid dungeon. Almost an hour passes and Tobie comes back inside with the two guards. The guards look scared and stiff. Something was wrong.

"Well?" Tobie gave the guard with the keys a threatening look. The guard whimpered silently and opens my cell. As if he thought I was going to run, Tobie unsheathes his sword and points the blade directly at my throat. "I'm going to execute you in the Church."

"You're not-"

"I don't need the King's or the Pope's consent to send a Devil to Hell." Tobie interrupted me. I could see anger in his eyes. "It was your fault we lost. Now people are doubting The Legion's abilities." I could feel a guard tying my hands together. "Now follow naturally, or I will not even bother bringing you into God's sight where you can plead for forgiveness."

I did as I was told, knowing I would have nowhere to go anyways even if I was to escape. Without my armor and Legion emblem, I would be considered an outlaw and would be rendered defenseless. I could not go back to my parents, for when I joined The Legion, they hated to even look at me since The Chivalry and The Legion had always been bitter rivals.

Tobie took me out of the dungeon and towards two lone Pecos and two Crusaders. The Crusaders dismounted and pushed me onto one of the lone Pecos. Tobie got on his own and we rode towards the Prontera Church.

On the road, we got a few weird looks from civilians. Tobie and the two Crusaders ignored the looks and rode on. We then got to the gate of the graveyard and met four more Crusaders who hurried us into the church courtyard.

"What the-" An acolyte was reading silently in the beautiful courtyard when we entered, he stood up but Tobie stuck his blade against his throat. "How dare you enter a church like this."

"I am the leader of The Legion." Tobie boasted. "Without us, this church would've been burnt to the ground."

"Sir!" Another priest shouted from the doorway. Behind him was the High Pope. "Please put down your weapon, we are in a place of peace!" Tobie chuckled at the remark.

"Peace?" The golden armored Crusader sneered. "Let us through and you shall be in peace."

"Let the young man go and we shall let you through." The Pope spoke in a calm and serene voice. I was now worried. Knowing Tobie ever since childhood, I knew he was impatient and is used to getting whatever he wanted. I saw his hand crutching hard on his shield and I tried to struggle free. Despite my attempt to save The Pope, my captors held on tight and I was forced to watch Tobie fling his heavy Holy Guard at The Pope, pushing the old man into the church wall and killing him.

"Who is next?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 2**

By now, many Priests and Monks gathered. While the Priests tried to help The Pope, Monks got ready to Asura anyone who moves. Tobie catches his shield as it flew back like a boomerang and smirked. I could feel my own blood boil looking at the satisfaction in his face while innocent people were desperately helping a great man. Boil…literally. It was as if my blood was being boiled in a witch's cauldron. My breath became heavy and I was sweating more liquid then I thought I had in me. My heart was overworking itself and I could feel my body growing, bringing awful pain. The Crusaders that held me became scared and let go, letting me fall limp on the ground.

"What are you doing!" Tobie turned around at the two Crusaders. "Keep your hands on him, cowards!" He watched me writhe in pain and thought it was just an illness I got while in prison. "He is just a little wimp. Pick him up."

"Sir…" One of the Crusaders said, staring down at me. "He is growing, his muscles, he's going berserk again!"

"Fool! Get him-" Tobie swung his sword to be places at the Crusader's throat.

Faintly, I could see everything around me, yet it was all red…and my body was out of control. I caught Tobie's sword and broke it in half with one hand. My hand bled, but I felt nothing. The majority of The Legion fled, leaving Tobie and five other Crusaders to defend themselves. The Priests and Monks were ready to strike me down too, and I was afraid I might hurt them. For a moment, I stopped and snarled at Tobie like a wild animal. He laughed.

"Like an animal…" Tobie sneered waving his sword like an expert. "Rude, formless…like one of The Chivalry." He then swings his sword at me. As soon as his cold blade hit across my chest, engraving a deep cut, I could feel the dark energy emitted from that sword. I had remembered the feel of this sword Mysteltainn, in training. I didn't have enough time to wonder why Tobie has this evil sword. My body lunged itself at Tobie and managed to push him onto the ground, smash his head on a rock, knocking him out. The Priests and Monks were chanting spells now. I could hear them, and apparently, whatever was controlling my body was afraid of this chanting. My body then gets up and runs away. Knights were called out to stop me, but without a Crusader's defense, they were easily defeated. Hunters ran out onto the walls of Prontera and shot numerous arrows at me…and what seemed like thousands struck. Yet, I kept running. Slowly, I could feel the pain of the wounds and arrows stuck to my body. I was regaining control over myself again. Along with the excruciating pain, my eyes began to give out again. Going berserk had opened all my previous wounds including the one across my face. Before I reached the Prontera gate, I heard a sudden cast of Ice Wall behind me. I turned around to see a huge wall of ice and the people behind it shouting to get past.

"Come on! Let's go!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw a Wizard with a big smile on his face. "I'll introduce myself later, just come now." He held the reins of a grand Peco who carried my suit of armor. I didn't question this at the time and got onto the Peco, helped the Wizard up and rode away from Prontera City.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 3**

We rode until the ground was covered in sand and drops roamed the desert. Once in a while, I could hear the annoying song of a muka. The Solgat Desert was where I used to train alone, when someone angered me. No one could find me here back then. For a while, I wanted to join The Guild of Assassins, but my father had beat the interest out of me. I snapped out of my daydreaming as I heard coughing behind me. The Wizard probably had gotten sand in his lungs because of the desert wind. Tugging on the grand Peco's reins, we rode more hastily to Morroc.

When we got there, I noticed my wounds were completely healed. I looked at the Wizard who was coughing by a fountain. He washed his face and drank some water before coming to me.

"Well?" He raised his right eyebrow. "Put the armor on before they come and attack you." I nodded and slipped into the suit of armor as he helped to buckle the belts that I couldn't reach. "Those guys really hate you don't they?"

"With Tobie in charge? Of course." I answered. "Oh well, what can I do…" The Wizard sighs and puts out his hand.

"Crono is my name." He said with another one of his smiles. "Hikaru Yui right? Oh by the way, sorry but I think they chiseled off The Legion emblem or something." He pointed at the marked spot where the emblem used to be. It didn't upset me much, but did they expect me to escape with the armor? There is no other explanation. Crono must've noticed the suspicious look I gave him. He opened his mouth with a defensive expression playing on his face. "Crusader berserkers usually get away from jail. That's why so many of them die before the priests get the Yggdrasil water to them."

"But they were going to execute me."

"That was Tobie only." Crono patted my back. "He's an ass, and Layton wasn't. Get the idea?" I nodded. "So…why didn't you go Knight? I mean, you must have Knight's blood in you right?"

"I don't like royalty." Was all I said. Crono starts to pace around. There was a long silence between us, until I thought to ask him his motive. "Why did you save me?"

"I have to have a reason?" Crono laughed. "I don't know. I just thought that it was sick, hunting down a human being like an animal." His face showed grief and sorrow suddenly. "I saw you at the battlefield about a month ago."

_'It's been that long?'_ I thought. "You were apart of that?"

"Yea…" Crono answered as he looked into the fountain water. "It was my first battle. Hah, I thought we were going to fight against monsters or something."

"And you thought the battle to be murder?" I asked standing beside him. I could tell that we'd be traveling together a lot now. "And that you didn't want to be apart of it anymore?" He nodded. We were the same and probably ran from Prontera for the same reason. Using me or not, this Wizard's help would prove crucial in the future. We then noticed that the night was coming and decided that we should find a place to stay.

Looking around, we found a small inn to stay in. It wasn't all that fancy, but with the little zeny we both had, this will have to do. I tied the grand Peco outside with a water bucket and headed inside with Crono to sign in. We got signed up for a room with two beds and were given a key each. We went upstairs and checked out the room. It wasn't decorated, but it was very clean and looked comfortable. Crono flops onto one of the beds and sighs.

"A bed...finally." He said with his voice muffled in the pillow. "It's been too long since I've slept on a bed." Crono laughs and turns to lay on his back. "Well, better get some sleep for the journey ahead." He covers himself with the blanket and turned his back to me.

"Journey?" I asked, sitting on my own bed. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to be cured from the Spirit of Anger don'cha?" Crono answers with a yawn.

"Of course I do."

"Well then we should go to the Yggdrasil Tree." The Wizard gave another yawn, curls up a bit then I could hear his snoring. My heart then, felt a lot lighter. The journey would be horrid, but I have a companion, and just knowing that, my hope was refilled.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 4**

It was almost midnight and I awoke from a nightmare. Sweating and panting I sat on the bed, my back leaning on the wall. After moments of silence, I heard something OTHER than Crono's snoring. It sounded like footsteps…about ten of them. Very silent footsteps, but I could tell that they were heading out way. The inn was supposed to be closed and these footsteps were way too silent to be natural walking. I quickly slipped into my armor and woke Crono up.

"What's-" Before he said more, I put my hand over his mouth.

"Listen…" We stayed motionless and silent for a long while. Crono's face showed worry but he took a deep breath and nodded. Crono look his arc wand and readied to strike the intruders with any spell he could think of. I, however had lost my flamberge and buckler when Tobie took me away, therefore I prepared myself to defend with bare fists. The footsteps slowed and quieted. That was when I remembered something.

"Crono…" I said, my heart thumping faster. "Did you notice the posters up on the walls around the buildings?"

"I-" He started but went silent. We both knew now. They had prepared us to be outlaws way before Crono helped me out of Prontera. Suddenly, our room door flew open and I was hit with an Assassin's dagger in the shoulder, right between my armor pads.. "Shit!" Crono saw the Assassins flood into the room and panicked. "F-FIREWALL!" He chanted and the room was engulfed in flames. I pulled the dagger out of my shoulder and ran for the window while the Assassins were confused and blinded by the fire. Grabbing Crono's arm, I jumped out of the window, breaking the glass. We landed on the floor and when we got up, we could see the Assassins coming out of the window.

Lights were lighted in the surrounding buildings and shouts were heard from inside the inn. It was catching on fire fast. My natural instinct told me to run in and save the people, but now was not the time. If we didn't get out of here, we'll be killed. Untying the grand Peco and pulling Crono up, I was then jumped by another Assassin. Falling to the ground, I was also met with many thrusts of the Assassin's katar. One of them nearly hit my head. Kneeing the ambusher in the stomach, I pushed him off. I looked around and Crono was nowhere to be found. The grand Peco was gone too. Yet the ten assassins surrounded me like a pack of wolves ready to take down their prey. Taking a deep breath, I put my hands up and readied to fight.

'_GC is my only option…'_ I thought hard on the decision. The power of my Grand Cross was weak and it takes energy and my own blood to activate. 'Lets…rock then!' One of the Assassins attacked first and one by one they flew onto me, stabbing and thrusting. "GRAND….CROSS!" I shouted as soon as all ten of them were on me. A huge light, drawn in the shape of a cross emerged from the ground, hitting the Assassins and sending them flying back. I panted and was bleeding internally. The Assassins got up to strike again. I would be down if I used Grand Cross again. Putting up my fist, I took a deep breath. 'At least I won't die will in berserk.' I closed my eyes and waited to be stuck down. I heard the Assassin's move and held my breath.

"HIKARU!" I heard a familiar voice shout. "STOP SLEEPING!" I open my eyes to see the grand Peco trampling over two Assassins and Crono Fire Bolting and Fire Walling the others. He stopped casting his fire spells and threw a Tsurugi towards me. I caught the sword in time to catch the shield he also threw towards me. "Sorry I took so long, the shopkeeper was nagging me to get better stuff." I smirked and ran past the firewall, surprising the Assassins behind it and swung my sword at them. Two fell unconscious by the deep wound I caused them and the others panicked, which gave me a chance to do some damage before they were organized again. Crono rode the Peco to where I was, leaving the two others unconscious oh the ground with severe head injuries. The last six were now wounded also. Crono readied another fire spell and I was ready to strike with the blade again.

"Sonic blow!" one of them lunged at me. I blocked the majority of the attack with my shield, took some hits and hit him hard with a Holy Cross. The Assassin fell to the ground groaning in pain. His companions backed away shocked as I was. Holy Cross…wasn't supposed to do so much damage, at least not at my stage. Within moments, the rest of the Assassins fled and Crono had cast a firewall behind them.

"We can't stay here." The Wizard said silently as we looked at the gathering crowd. I covered my face with my cape as Crono did with his cloak.

"Let's go then." I climbed onto the grand Peco and rode away from Morroc, exiting through the north exit, towards the great pyramids.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 5**

We rode for about three days before we came to the pyramids. Both of us thirsty and hungry. We were lucky Crono had packed some food and water...but it wasn't enough to hold more than a week. We couldn't eat too much. Also the fact that sand had invaded the food bag made it harder to eat. The apples, bananas and grapes were dried and covered in sand. The water was nearly gone.

"We're not going in there are we?" Crono looked at me. "We'll never survive in there."

"It's our only hope of escaping the authorities..." Was all I could say. Crono seemed to understand and we both entered with the grand Peco. During the days, I had gotten used to calling the Peco 'Raijin' after my previous Peco who was slain by my former-comrades.

We walking into the dark stone construction and wandered around. Bats, snakes and porings were plenty. Snakes didn't help much, but the bats gave grapes and the porings gave apples. We might survive for a while...but one thing struck me as the week passed...the pyramid was a maze...and we were hopelessly lost.

"DAMNIT!" Crono threw his staff to the ground. "We'll never get out now."

"Calm down." I said as I sat down, eating the apple I had just gotten from a poring. "We won't die. We'll find a way out."

"I hope so..." Crono muttered under his breath. The Wizard sat down beside me and ate some grapes.

It was a few hours before we got back on our feet and started walking again. Even though we walked with strength and stamina, our hope was disappearing. After a while, Crono suddenly stopped walking. I turn around to see him wiping his face. The guy was crying.

"My dream of becoming the best Wizard..." Crono laughed. "Now it's just a mere dream..." I walk over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I should've never helped you escape..."

"I'm sorry..." I couldn't find the words I wanted to say. I knew how he felt. I had my own dream...but ever since The Spirit of Anger took me as it's new victim, it was all lost...now we're stuck in this God-forsaken ancient building, lost. Crono took a deep breath and looked up.

"Heh...at least I won't die alone." He managed to choke out. He put on a weak smile.

"Yea..." I smiled back and looked up also. Suddenly, Crono's eyes widened. "..What is it?"

"That symbol..." He walked past me and touched a wall. His eyes darted up and down the wall. And surely, there were hieroglyphics engraved on the stone wall. "This is a door!" Crono yelled excitedly. I ran over to help find the secret switch.

For hours, we checked every brick and every crack. Nothing was to be found. Our situation seemed hopeless again. A few moments later, we gave up and sat down again to rest. Both of us remained silent.

"I'm going to try again." I said. I pushed myself up but slipped. The stone under my hand moved. With a painful lifting motion, the door was opened to us.

"YOU FOUND IT!" Crono stood up and helped me to my feet. We took a deep breath and looked at each other before we went in. Raijin followed happily behind us.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 6**

We entered the next room. Even though the stairs took us downwards, we kept going. Going back would just make up lost.

Soon, we saw light. The room was fire-lit...and filled with stronger monsters. Skeletons of the dead, most likely ones who were stuck down here, roamed the whole room. Reddish bats also flooded the room. Though the maze wasn't much of a challenge as we could see, the monsters would be a problem.

"You have heal right?" Crono said calmly. I looked at him and nodded. "When we get down there, start healing the skeletons." I gave him a 'what are you, NUTS!' look and he just laughed and replied with. "Trust me." I sighed and walked after him.

Once we got down, the skeleton soldiers and archers looked at us with there angry red eyes. Before we knew it, we were showered with arrows. In addition, an army of skeleton soldiers marched towards us.

"HEAL!" I chanted, and before I knew it, the skeleton soldier I had just healed, vanished into dust. "Whoa.."

"They're undead. So what would usually save a human would kill them." Crono explained as he set an archer skeleton on fire.

Before long, we had fought our way through the army and had a breakaway. The maze made it incredibly easy for us to find the exit to the next level of the pyramid.

Quickly, Crono started searching franticly for the switch while I healed Crono AND the skeletons continuously. I was getting very tired.

"I FOUND IT!" Crono exclaimed as he stood up. "Go!" I nodded, killed another soldier with my blade and ran into the room. Crono cast Firewall to stall the monsters before following Raijin and I in. The door closed behind us and for the moment we were safe.

"It's another flight of stairs leading downwards..." I said in a hushed voice. We could here the scramble of monsters on the other side of the road. The stairs were dust covered and narrow. There were only two torches that lit the way and the stairs seemed to go in a spiral downwards.

"Well..." Crono took a deep breath. "We have to advance..." I nodded but knew that we were both doubting our situation. Suddenly, the noise on the other side of the door stops and there was silence. "I guess they gave up." The silence however struck fear into both of us.

We could hear moaning and grunting below us. It was faint, but it was enough for me to know that there was more than one.

"You don't think..." Crono broke the silence between us.

"Mummies..." I said, gulping. I took a deep breath and started going down the stairs slowly.

"Wait!" Crono grabbed my arm. "Are you sure?"

"Mummies are undead too." I said. "I'll just heal them."

"They're stronger monsters.." Crono whispered. I smiled weakly at him.

"We'll just have to see how strong they are then." I pulled my arm away from the wizard and started walking again. Crono pulled Raijin along behind me.

Even though we looked all over the long stairs...we did not notice the fresh footprints in the dust.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 7**

Silently, we crept out of the stairwell, trying to avoid attracting the mummies' attention. The room smelled like rotting flesh, and it wasn't all that pleasant. The stench was enough to make you think there was no air in the room. It wasn't surprising though. Thousands of mummies roamed the room in their deadly walk, moaning...groaning. Moments after, we noticed skeletons on the floor and even some fresh blood.

"H-Hikaru...?" Crono whispered. We were both shaking due to fear and were unsure about going ahead. But it was too late to turn back. Before we knew it, the door behind us closed shut, making a loud banging noise. This attracted the mummies' attention.

"Shit RUN!" I pulled Crono onto Raijin and rode past a few of the mummies. The bandaged zombies were slow, but it was not long before they crawled all over us. Crono set some on fire while waving his staff at them. My sword did little to these monsters, but my Holy Cross and Heal made up for it. Raijin took the liberty to stomp all over the mummies we had brought down.

"DAMNIT!" I lost my grip on Raijin's reins as one of the mummies sunk their rotten teeth into my arm. Crono kills the monster but my arm was slowly rotting away. I quickly ripped a part of my cape and tied it to my upper arm to prevent the rotting poison from spreading.

Crono was lucky enough to avoid the bites of the mummies. We rode closer and closer to the next door. The wizard firewalls the mummies as Raijin and I searched for the switch. One I had found it, I noticed the fresh hand print on the brick. Someone was here not long ago.

"Hikaru! Open it!" Crono yelled at me. "I'm getting tired!" I didn't have time to think about what might be behind that door. I pushed the switch and the door opens painfully. "Lets go!" I climbed onto Raijin and Crono jumped on behind me. By the time we had gotten through the door, my arm was rotted to the point of the cape piece...and my buckler dropped onto the ground.

The door did not lead to stairs at all, it lead straight into another room. This room was full of mummies, isis, anubis and mimics. We were both afraid and was readying for a final fight. We smiled weakly at each other.

"Thanks for saving me, Crono." I closed by eyes.

"No problem." Crono lifts his staff high in the air and casts Lord of Vermillion. It destroyed countless monsters, but also attracted more. "Do you think you can mob for me?" I nodded and ran ahead. The monsters came after me and I defended with my armor along...Guard and Shield Reflect wouldn't work without a shield. Before long, Crono had cast another Lord of Vermillion, destroying the mob and we readied for the next.

"It's no use!" I yelled as I ran back to him, panting and out of Spirit Power. "They just keep coming!"

"Damn it!" Crono sat. He was out of Spirit Power too. "Where are they coming from!" After a moment, we heard a loud moaning sound. We looked up and there were about seven High Mummies...and behind them was a mummy with a crown. "OSIRIS!"

I quickly grabbed Crono with the arm I had left and mounted Raijin. We rode away as fast as we could, but the over-grown mummies were fast. It was not long before they got us cornered.

"Holy...CROSS!" I chanted and threw a cross at a High Mummy. It stumbled, but kept coming.

"FIREWALL!" Crono set a fire barrier between us. It would keep us alive for a while...and it was then, I was reminded of the handprint...because as the Firewall started to disappear, I heard someone else chant a skill.

"PIERCE!"

It was a female voice, and the skill took down the mummy I had Holy Crossed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 8**

"Bowling BASH!" The female voice yelled again. We could see that Osiris was pushed back by the attack, just in time too. Crono's Firewall lost it's effect and vanished. Crono quickly jumped off Raijin and started to cast Lord of Vermillion once more and I ran to the knight who was battling the Osiris.

"Let me help." I said pulling out my sword with my good arm.

"You..." The female knight looked at me with doubt. I could feel her eyes land on my left side...where I was missing my arm. I ignored the look and lunged at Osiris.

"Holy...CROSS!" Two slashes and Osiris backed down. He was wounded badly but angered by the trespassers. The female knight was tired and could only thrust her spear at the monster until her Spirit Power was regained. I kept Holy Crossing Osiris and the High Mummies, but my Spirit power was running low also. "I'm out of Spirit Power!"

"Run!" She yelled to me and rode away with her Peco while I followed. Before I knew it, the knight turned around again and ran to Osiris. I followed suit and noticed something.

"Grimtooth!" A voice yelled. Spikes drove out of the ground and drilled themselves into the monsters. The knight casts Brandish Spear and rides back to me.

"Can you Grand Cross? Hanya won't be able to hold much longer and I have no Spirit Power again." She said to me. I looked at her and nodded even though I doubted that Grand Cross would do anything at my level. But the assassin, Hanya I supposed wasn't holding out too good. Crono's Lord of Vermillion hit as I was about to ride towards the mob...they were still alive and Hanya was scrambling for his potions.

"Crono! Ready another one in case!" I yelled at the wizard. Crono nods and starts chanting the spell. With a kick, Raijin dashed towards the mob. I let go of the reins and sheath my sword. "GRAAANND CROOOSS" The light blinded me and due to the loss of blood, I fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 9**

"Dude, wake up..." Crono's voice echoed in my mind, giving me a slight headache.

"W-Where am I?" I asked dumbly. I opened my eyes and could see that we were in a small cabin. Then I noticed the singing of birds and people outside. "Where are we?"

"Payon." Crono answered and handed me a wet towel. "Wipe all that sweat away before we go outside. You were having a nightmare or something." I took the towel and wiped my face. "Oh, and we had to take off your armor to treat your arm. It's sitting outside to dry...we took the liberty to clean the blood off it." With that, he walks out of the cabin. "I'll be back with food, alright? Stay put."

After a few moments, I put the towel back in the bowl of water and laid there for a while. The sun shone through the window and onto my body. It was really comforting, along with the warm breeze. The moment was interrupted by Crono coming in with a basket full of apples, bananas, grapes, baked sweet potato...even honey.

"People here are really generous." Crono said, setting the basket down by me and picking up an apple.

"Who brought us here?" I asked as I took a banana and pealed it. "The female knight?"

"Ohh, you mean Raisu?" Crono swallowed a piece of the apple and continued to explain. "Yea, after my Lord of Vermillion destroyed Osiris and his posse, she led us out of the maze and back to here."

"But she's a KNIGHT." I said, worried. "Knights...The Chivalry...Prontera. Remember?"

"Oh yea, that." Crono replied. "The Knights here are apparently really out of date. Probably because Payon is so...excluded from the outside world. The Knights here know nothing of us, Hikaru. No worries!" He gave me one of those happy-go-lucky smiles. "After a few days, we'll be on our way to Yggdrasil."

"You STILL want to go there?" I looked up from my food. "After all that has happened?"

"Hikaru, if we go, at least there is less chance of you killing a whole town while in berserk." Crono said in a serious tone. "If we stay, you'll turn berserk one day and just go on a killing spree. There is no logic in staying and waiting for that to happen."

"That's not what I meant..." I said quietly and Crono gave me a questionable look. "I was thinking of going on my own." The wizard broke out laughing.

"Pfft, you wish you could get rid of me THAT easy." He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and continued talking. "No, I'm defiantly going with you. I'll even stalk you if I have to." He stood up. "In fact, Raisu offered to come with."

"...You told her!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 10**

"Well...she helped us out..." Crono said, a bit offended at my tone of voice. "Look, she's not going to rat on us, she can't. Not without any knowledge of us."

"Deceiving her trust won't be much of an honor..." I muttered under my breath. "If she comes, she'll be putting her own life in dang-"

"Hello, how's Hikaru?" The voice that interrupted me was familiar, and I immediately knew who it was.

"Oh he's fine, just woke up not long ago." Crono replied with a happy voice and stood up to greet our visitor. It was Raisu, of course. I looked up and saw the girl more clearly. She was an elf, a beautiful one at that. I shook it off and tried to stand up for a proper introduction, but pain shot up my left side, forcing me back down on the mattress. "And being an idiot now." Crono smirks.

"I owe you my life, Raisu." I said, ignoring Crono's previous comment.

"Oh don't sweat it, you two helped a lot." Raisu said happily and sat down beside me. "We had three other guys who were wounded...we were down there on a mission to kill Osiris so that the mummies wouldn't raid Morroc."

"Over time, Osiris will revive." I muttered. She could hear me and replied.

"At least the people have relief for a few hundred years." She knelt down beside my mattress and leaned over to take a look at my arm.

"And of course, you'd still be alive to save the people from the raids." My remark didn't surprise Raisu in any way. Elves usually live up to one thousand years, and she would be any age between 19 and 300. She smiled and didn't say anything towards the comment.

"Your arm...what happened?" She looks up from the stub.

"He got bitten by a mummy." Crono replied for me. "The poison basically rotted his arm away..."

"A Crusader without a shield..." Raisu sits back and looks at me with worry. "Might as well be a Knight." I clenched by teeth and took a deep breath. I hated to think that my parents were right...that I was destined to be a Knight after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 11**

Many days passed and Crono and I got to know many of the people of Payon. They knew nothing of our escape...and only Raisu knew about the curse that had been set upon me. She introduced us to the great general Dante. He was the main defense of Payon, and his army was nicknamed 'Payon's Last Hope' because of a crucial battle a year ago. At first, he didn't take kindly to me, mainly because he was the only Crusader in the city...until I arrived. Slowly though, we became companions even though, when offered, I decided to join up with Raisu's sector instead.

The Blacksmiths in Payon took the liberty of making the left side of my armor connect to a shield. This was helpful, especially now that I could use my shield magic. Things were going well...but day by day, the pain of the curse grew...and soon, some of the smallest things would trigger the reaction. I learned how to control it to a point...but how long would I be able to withstand it, I had no idea.

"HIKARU, GET UP! GET UP!" I felt a pair of hands shaking me from my sleep.

"Crono, what the hell are you-" I opened my eyes, and it was not Crono. Tempest, a wonderfully skilled Priest had woken me up. "Tempest?" His eyes were filled with fear and worry. "What happened?" The house felt warm...getting warmer...almost hot.

"The village! It's burning! Crono's gone, I have no idea where he went!" Tempest pulls me up from the bed and helped me throw my armor on. "We have to get out!" I didn't ask any questions and just left with Tempest. As soon as we got out, we were showered with arrows. I got hit once and pulled the arrow out as Tempest took his time to heal me. We ran all the way to Payon, along with some Archers who fired back at the enemy.

"Hikaru!" Raisu motioned us to gather. "What happened! Where's Crono!"

"He was with me when we went to sleep." That was all I could say. I had no idea what happened, and it was taking all my strength to keep calm. The crowd was panicked. I saw the wounded being carried to safety in castle walls. Archers lined up for defense, as are the members of Payon's Last Hope and Raisu's sector 'Valkyrie's Requiem'.

"Raisu." Dante's strong voice came through the noisy crowd, almost silencing it with such command. Raisu turned around to meet the Crusader face to face. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, Dante." Raisu gave him a cold stare for asking her in such a tone. "I wouldn't know."

"Then explain why the heck is the Chivalry surrounding Payon walls." Dante pointed towards the main gate where people were trying to keep closed. My eyes widen at the realization, and before I knew it, my legs were carrying me at full speed towards the gate.

"CRONO!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 12**

I ran to the gate, thoughts of what they could've done to Crono ran through my head. He was the very first friend I've ever had...and being a loner all my life, it was hard to let a friend go. Anger...the images playing in my mind provoked me more and more as I came closer to the gates. Pushing through the crowd, hand on the handle of my sword...I was afraid to see what was on the other side of those gates...what happened to Crono?

"CRONO! HANG ON!" I shouted as I reached the gates. The panicking workers stopped to look at me, wondering what I would do. I couldn't ask them to open the gates, it was too risky. The Chivalry now has a reason to hunt down Crusaders, and knowing Payon's Last Hope, one of the greatest armies of Rune Midgard was lead by a Crusader...opening the gates would be the end of peaceful Payon. I observed the wall as the sound of banging was heard from the other side of the gate. "Crono..."

Suddenly, I felt a slight nudge. I turn around to see Raijin. The grand Peco gave a loud "squawk" sound and lowered itself for me to mount. I climbed onto the large bird and before I knew it, Raijin jumped onto the walls of Payon. Arrows from below shot at us, but we were both well armored, me in a Legion Plate that a fellow Blacksmith, who we nicknamed Skipp, had made for me. He also refined Raijin's Peco armor.

With another "squawk" Raijin jumped downwards and killed three Hunters on impact. The others scrambled to back off as I cast Grand Cross. The holy aura knocked four of them out and sent the Knights backwards. I pointed my flamberge at the army.

"Where is Crono?" I demanded. The people looked afraid...I didn't know why until I felt my armor becoming smaller and smaller. I was going to berserk. "WHERE IS HE!"

"Demanding such a thing from the Chivalry!" A Lord Knight stepped out of the army front. "Especially when you're a lowly Crusader? KNEEL!" I wave my sword to point it at the Lord Knight.

"Don't get me angry, Lord Knight," Everything started to fade red and rage built inside me.

"Hikaru, stand down." He demanded. His expression showed fury...and that's when I realized who he was. "What would your mother think now?"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 13**

The mentioning of my mother brought me back to myself. The Spirit of Anger retreated back in the dark corner of my soul. She always had the softest voice...gentlest touch...even if she did side with my father. A raid of Rogues in my old hometown killed her. My father, due to swearing loyalty to Chivalry and Royal Service, donated money to rebuild the noble buildings instead of her funeral.

"My mother would thank me for not following in your footsteps." I spit back at the Lord Knight. "You had no respect for her, even though she supported you in every way. You were her hero, and you didn't even bother crying over her dead body!" With that, I lunged at him with my flamberge. He blocked the blow with his Scythelike Two Handed Sword of Verserk and threw me back.

"You're just a mere Crusader, Hikaru, don't you tell me where my loyalty lies!" He swung the massive sword at me and pushed me back into the walls of Payon.

"At least I know how to value the lives of family and friends...!" I pushed him back. "GUARD! SHIELD REFLECT!" Multiple random green shields began appearing around me and a gold pulsing light shone. My father lunged at me, full force. I stood with my arms spread out. As soon as his sword hit my armor, half the damage was reflected back at him. "GRAND CROSS!" The golden cross threw him back. I didn't want to kill him...only to make it clear who I was...and that I am strong.

"You are nothing! The Legion joined US! The Chivalry!" He laughed, wiping the blood off his mouth. "Tobie betrayed you."

"I have my own commander, father." I looked him right in the eye. "She may be a Knight like you, but she is a real Knight. Nothing like you cowards who hide behind your King Tristram!" I lunged at him, and swung my sword down onto him. He blocked with his sword and we struggled for control.

"There is still time, Hikaru!" He said, winning for only a second. "Join me."

"I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU." I pushed with all my strength against him, making him fall onto his backside. I kicked his sword away and pointed my sword at his throat. "For mother...I will never be like you...so obsessed with your own pride that you forget your own family." I looked up at the knights and archers. They were in awe as they stared at their fallen commander...under the sword of a lowly Crusader. "I pledge loyalty to God...because he would always allow one to make their own choices...because he knows what being a human being means..." I took away my sword and let my father scramble back. "I've made my point." I recast Guard and Shield Reflect. "Do your worst."

"Well!" My father roared at the army. "FIRE!"

The archers loaded their bows and the Knights cast Two-Hand-Quicken. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_'I'll find you Crono.'_ I thought as I opened my eyes again.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" I heard his voice sound throughout the army of people. Fire could be seen on the east flank of the army. Taking the moment of confusion as a distraction, I mounted Raijin and rode to the east flank as fast as we could. I arrived and saw Crono Firewalling and casting Meteor Storm. "About time, ass!" We smirked at each other. Raijin rode through a weaker Firewall and I pulled Crono up onto the bird.

"I tried at least." I said to him. The Firewalls ran out. "What now." I asked as we were being closed in on.

"Fight to the death?" Crono suggested jokingly.

"Of course." I replied pulling out my sword again.

"GRAND CROSS!" I heard Dante's voice in the distance. We look over to the west of us and there it was. A large golden light followed by yelling and people running. "GROUP A TO THE WEST! GROUP B TO THE EAST! GROUP C FOLLOW MY LEAD!" It wasn't long before we heard his commands that we noticed our own situation.

"Alright...Crono, ready Lord of Vermillion." Crono nodded and started muttering the spell. "GRAND CROSS!"

"LORD OF VERMILLION!"

"BRANDISH SPEAR!" Valkyrie's Requiem was here. "Are you two alright?" Raisu and her Peco 'Chuu' was standing beside us when the light of Grand Cross wore off. "Scared me half to death when you ran off, Hikaru."

"Sorry." I said silently.

"Valkyrie's Requiem sticks together." She says as Hanya Grimtooths around us. "Understand that, because if you scare me like that next time, I'll find the ugliest cliff on all of Rune Midgard and push you off it." Crono laughs and firewalls more. I nodded and jumped off Raijin.

"Crono, you stay on Raijin, easier for you to get a clear shot." Crono nodded. "Well?" I looked up at Raisu. "Let's try your tactic today. Barge in and conquer."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 14**

"ADVANCE!" Dante's voice roared throughout the battlefield. "Rush them!" His troops, mainly Knights and Assassins, took a moment to ready up, then ran after the Chivalry. Some of them stayed to fight for a moment, only to loose, and most fled the battlefield. Their Hunters were shot down by ours and their Wizards did not know the true meaning of magic due to their confined education. Prontera was a small place, yet they thought they could learn there by mere books. The people of Payon lived in harmony with nature...they studied with nature and mastered even the hardest skills.

I was taught the full power of Grand Cross here while hunting with Raisu.

"You two alright?" Tempest ran up to us and knocked a Knight out with his mace. "Jeez, Raisu, take it easy." He cast Heal on a deep cut in the girl's arm. "Every time..." I took a seat on the ground and watched the army being chased off. "Hikaru, any wounds?"

"With that armor?" Raisu joked. "He's a freaking tank." I laughed and shook my head.

"Naw..." Crono rode up to us with Raijin and Hanya behind him. "He's just fat. The blubber protects him...somehow..."

"Oh shut up." I replied to the joke. "I own you either way."

"What? No...I own YOU." We laughed and joked throughout the rest of the day, while repairing the walls and cleaning up the blood of course. No one died, but a lot of people were knocked out and injured...from both sides. The people of Prontera were to be judged by the Governor of Payon. We never saw them after they were taken in the palace.

----------------------------------------------

"The God of Anger you say?" I had told Dante about my condition...as recommended by Raisu.

"Yea." I replied, ashamed. "I went berserk two times already. I don't want to stay any longer and endanger Payon...but.."

"You don't know how to get there?" Dante leaned back in his chair. I nodded. "To get to Yggdrasil...you need to find your way to Niffleheim." At this, I looked up, surprised...and a bit scared.

"The Town of the Dead..." I said under my breath.

"The Yggdrasil tree..." Dante stood up, took a scroll from his pile and opened it across a table. I followed him to the table and looked. "It's roots, there are four main roots." He pointed it out on the diagram. "Each of them connect to a city or town. We only know of Niffleheim right now..." He stood up and looked out the window. "And every single man we send there..."

"What happened?" I asked, wondering if I really wanted to know.

"They either never returned or..." Dante hesitated. "or they would return, traumatized...saying that the place was dead."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 15**

"You're going!" Crono exclaimed, standing up from the dinner table. I sat calmly eating my soup. "Even after what Dante said? Dude, you're fucking crazy."

"Hikaru, we can wait and find another route." Raisu gave me a worried look. "Anyways, right now, we don't know when Prontera is going to attack again." Tempest cut in at this point.

"The probably won't until they find more people." He said knowingly. "We were a small number compared to them...they'll be pondering a long while before doing anything drastic..." He took a sip of his soup. "In addition, the Morroc army has sent an informant to tell the governor that their army would be arriving shortly for reinforcements."

"I'm not going to drag any of you into this." I replied silently. "In fact, I would like it better if you all stayed." I looked up and Raisu was giving me an angry look. "I know Valkyrie's Requiem is to stay together...but..." I looked around the table at the different people. "One person isn't worth endangering a thousand others."

"But what if that one person saved us before?" Raisu said. "That time at the Pyramids...the recent battle with Prontera." I was about to speak, but she went on. "If you hadn't pulled that stunt, Dante wouldn't have thought to go and confront the Prontera army...we would've been crushed."

"It was mere luck, Raisu." I stood up. If I was wearing my armor, the table would've been tipped over by force. "I've never had people that were so awesome with me before. I'm not about to lose them over myself." With that, I walked away from the table and went to my chambers.

----

"Hikkie?" I heard a muffled voice on the other side of my door. Three knocks followed. "Open up, Hikaru." I hesitated before I got off my bed and opened the door. Raisu smiled at me and allowed herself in. "I want to talk to you."

"If it's about the-"

"It is, so sit down and suck it up." Her voice was serious and commanding. I sat down on my bed and she sat down beside me. "Look, I know how hard it is to choose." She sighed. "And what it's like to be alone...but one thing I learned from that is to just, trust the people who care...let them help you."

"If any of you die..." I started but couldn't finish the sentence. The mere thought of losing anyone from Valkyrie's Requiem stabbed my heart.

"We won't, Hikkie." She put her hand on mine to reassure me. "We're one of the best in Rune Midgard. Believe in us." At this point, we could hear snickering outside the room. Raisu motioned me to follow her to the door...and what we heard was...slightly embarrassing.

_"What do you think they're doing?"_

_"Do I WANT to know?"_

_"God your a pervert."_

_"You're thinking the same!"_

_"Was not."_

_"Yes, yes you were, stop being in denial. You thought they were...you know."_

_"I didn't say it, YOU did."_

At this point, my face felt reddened and so was Raisu's. She took the doorknob and opened the door, scaring the hell out of the spies.

"So uh...what did you think we were doing?" Raisu leaned against the doorframe and stared down at them. Crono and Dante's right hand man, Upgrade was knelt down in front the two of us. I just stood there, surprised as Raisu beat the two of them. "If I had a cliff...ohhh the two of you would be thrown RIGHT OFF IT!" She had her hands on her hips and lectured the two like she was their mother.

"Haha...anyways." Upgrade cleared his throat. "Dante wanted you to know, Hikaru, that he would be accompanying you on your trip."

"WHAT!" I burst out. "No, that won't do. I won't let him."

"Too late." Upgrade pointed out my window...and surely, a small army gathered, ready to ride off tomorrow morning.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 16**

The night was restless. I could hear footsteps outside while people continued to prepare carts for our journey ahead. I had thought I'd be alone through this terrible time...but now, I have great friends behind me. I'm not very optimistic...but by the looks of things I can't imagine anything but success. I lay my head down onto the soft white pillow and drift off into sleep. It was another dreamless sleep.

---

The rooster from one of the farmhouses down the road woke up Payon with it's morning song. I awoke, startled. Had I overslept?

I crawl out of my bed, slapped my armor on and threw my sword on. As I opened the door, Raisu was waiting for me.

"I was about to wake you." She said cheerfully. "We're all set to go."

"I thought we'd be leaving...you know..." I said silently. "BEFORE everyone was awake?"

"Dante likes to make a big fuss about stuff like this." Upgrade appeared beside Raisu and I. I sighed and shook my head. "Cheer up! We're going to find what no one else could. We'll be heroes!" I took a deep breath and nodded. "We'll lets go love birds!" Raisu and I hit him over the head with a stick before we moved on to the front door.

As we opened the door, we could hear music and cheering. The door opens and the sunlight blinds me for a moment. But as soon as I recovered, I saw the whole town, cheering, clapping...it was a wonderful feeling.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Dante was on his grand Peco when his voice roared through the crowds. "This journey to the Town of the Dead will not be in vain! We will be ready! And we will break the spell set upon those who have returned traumatized! To bring an end to the horrors of the Werewolf! And last but not least!" He looked straight ahead. "To help a friend in need." The crowds broke out into cheer but was silenced again when Dante resumed his speech. "I promise, to the families of my brave men." He motioned behind him. "We will return...and safely!"

"Is it really necessary for this speech?" I leaned towards Raisu and asked.

"He likes it." She shrugged and called Chuu. "Boosts ego. Now lets join the others." She gave me a reassuring smile and rode off. I looked around before I whistled for Raijin. I climbed onto the grand Peco and road after Raisu.

Moments after everyone assembled, four Priests stepped forward and cast Warp Portal. Different groups entered different portals and before we knew it, our quest was well on it's way.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 17**

Teleporting...it felt like your body completely melts into the light and you fall into a sleep. It was a weird feeling but it was relaxing at the same time. This helped the nervous feeling that was stabbing at my stomach ever since I peered out the door of the inn.

I opened my eyes and I saw a jungle...and slowly, I could make out houses. I could hear Dante's commands and Raijin carried me towards Valkyrie's Requiem.

"Where are we?" I asked Raisu as I rode up to her.

"This is Umbala." She explained. "The people here are really defensive of their religion and tradition...try not to offend them with questions." Her advice would seem very helpful. I saw a knight from Payon's Last Hope bicker with a native. It was slightly amusing, but when the chief arrived, we had to move on.

We were guarded heavily and only the chief and his guards were with us. They lead us up to the very top of the tree which held the whole village up. The chief stops and we stopped behind him. The chubby man turns around with his 'sacred' stick and spoke to Dante in the native language. Dante nodded and the chief and his men left.

"What did he say?" I asked Raisu again, thinking she might know.

"I don't know their language perfectly..." She started. "But I think he was telling Dante to be careful and beware of the 'Wolf of the Moon'." I nodded, and kept silent, for we were slowly entering a tunnel in the trunk of the tree.

"Wolf of the Moon?" Crono was riding on Raijin behind me. "What is that?"

"I don't think even Raisu knows." I replied. "If it was a monster, there would be a proper name, and we would've been taught about it in training." Crono nodded and we rode off after Raisu into the tunnel.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 18**

As soon as we stepped through the portal, it was like how we teleported to Umbala. The melting of your body and blackness.

When we arrived, I thought I hadn't woken up yet...instead I thought I was in some kind of nightmare. The houses in this place...all tattered and looked as if they were staring you with evil eyes. Bats flew overhead and lead my eyes to Raisu. I knew then I wasn't dreaming.

"Shit man..." Crono muttered behind me. "This place is giving me goose bumps..."

"No kidding..." I looked around the place. Everything was dead and I could hear faint moaning. Without any warning, I felt the Spirit of Anger acting up again. "S-shit, what the hell?" I held my head and tried to stable myself.

"Raisu!" Crono called for our leader. "Hikaru's having problems with that spirit again!"

"Tempest!" Raisu immediately turned to Tempest who in turn cast 'Cure' on me. It wouldn't really cure my condition, but I was relieved from it for now.

"We have to move quickly." Tempest said. "Skipp and Miroku went ahead to search for the trail with some soldiers. We'll press on as soon as they come back." I took a deep breath and nodded.

We all sat down in a large group and rested ourselves.

"You alright?" Tempest turned to me with a bottle of water. "It seems the evil energy is triggering the Spirit of Anger."

"Not surprisingly...I didn't count on this to happen." I replied, taking the bottle of water.

"That's holy water." Tempest said with a smile. "I enchanted it myself back in Payon, it'll help you control that spirit...hopefully long enough for us to get to the tree." I thanked him and we all went back to just sitting around and waiting. However, it was no more than half an hour later till the couple arrived along with the soldiers, a few wounded. "Miroku! Skipp! What happened?"

"What do you expect?" Skipp said, panting. He pointed in the direction of the woods. "Monsters...lots of them."

"I think these were the 'demons from hell' we were taught in training." Miroku stated. "They're just hard to kill. None of them have a lot of strength to hurt us much."

"Except Loli Ruri." Skipp added.

"Except Loli Ruri."

"Get the wounded into the cart." Dante mounted his grand Peco as priests helped move the two wounded into their cart. "We won't let mere monsters get in the way. Let's move." With that said, he rode head first into the woods. Upgrade followed as did the rest of us.

"It's not too late to turn back..." I rode up to Dante and suggested. "I'll go on alone."

"Don't be stupid, stupid." Dante said. "We're in this together...all of us." He smiled confidently at me. "Believe it or not, all of these people behind us...they all volunteered to come." I smiled back and remained silent for the one short, monster less time we would have in Niffleheim.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 19**

It was a silent...thirty minutes until we started hearing moaning and groaning of the monsters. The noise came louder and louder as we pressed on, and it was clear that some of the people were on the verge of panic and just running away in fright.

"Is it just me..." Crono tapped my shoulder while riding Raijin with me. "Or is there a shortage of people?" His breathing hinted nervousness. I looked back and surely, the group seemed smaller than we started out with. Raisu got the idea and rode up to Dante with the both of us.

"Dante, people are disappearing." She said.

"What?" He looks back. Just as he was about to say something, a loud scream could be heard. We looked onward to the front party and saw a female priest on the ground with one of our knights trying to defend her.

"Kyle!" Tempest ran forward and helped the Priestess up. "What happened?"

"There's something...up ahead." Kyle was shaking with fear. Dante raised his hand and motioned the small army to halt. With another hand motion, his knights unsheathed their swords and the archers prepare to fire their arrows.

The silence was eerie and made everyone nervous, even I was shaking as I held my flamberge tightly. The Pecos weren't better off either. They were fidgeting and it was obvious they wanted to flee. There was a faint rustle to the right of the party.

"There is more than one..." Hwan, a very skilled Hunter in Valkyrie's Requiem, pulled his arrow back and glared at the dead forest. "They've been stalking us."

"Shoot an arrow in." I said, my eyes darting around the place, not able to focus on one point. "It'll make them scatter and show themselves." Hwan hesitated, but with Raisu's nod of reassurance, he shot into the forest. Moments after, chaos arose.

Monsters scattered from all around us.

"Priests take cover! Wizards hang back and cast Storm Gust! Hunters, shower arrows upon the monsters! Assassins, Grimtooth! Knights, Blacksmiths, CHARGE!" Dante reacted as if it was a natural reflex for him. His men immediately took their places around the three carts we had with us. I turned to Raisu, awaiting orders.

"What?" Raisu gave me one of those confused looks. "We charge!" I sighed and shook my head. It was so typical, but we were disciplined enough to carry this task out. It was a regular routine now.

Tempest advanced slowly while Healing the rest of us. Crono and Hwan advanced slowly with Tempest, but not to Heal, instead to shoot ranged attacks at the enemy. The rest of us charged into the mob like lunatics.

Slash after slash, we look out so many of the dreaded monsters...but they just keep coming.

"There is no stop to it!" Tempest said as he tried to regain Spirit Power.

"WATCH OUT!" Hwan yelled and shot an arrow toward Tempest. It barely misses the Priest and hits a Dullahan, piercing it's skull and killing it.

Crono was retreating due to the many hits the monsters were giving him. He has no time to cast his spells any longer.

"Crono!" I yelled and Healed him as much as I could before a Loli Ruri sent me flying into the mud. "HOLY CROSS!" I slashed the monster and paralyzed it for a short while...enough for me to get up. But before I could turn my attention toward the Loli Ruri, more monsters started to mob me. "God damn it!"

"Brandish Spear!" Raisu chanted, killing the Quves around me. "Grand Cross them!" I nodded and caste the deadly spell and killed the rest. "Nice work."

"Thanks for saving my butt." I said in return and turned my attention elsewhere.

Throughout the battle, I could feel my blood boiling...and I was running out of Holy Water...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 20**

The battle went on...and I thought it'd never end. There were bodies on the ground and the Priests were tired. Wizards were forced to use brute force and the Hunters were pressed back to back.

Just as I finished off a Bloody Murderer, I turned around and witnessed another slaughter. Upgrade rant to help the dieing Blacksmith, but it was too late. The Dullahan devoured the poor guy and Upgrade was infuriated.

"TWO HAND QUICKEN!" He yelled and charged towards the mob that killed the Blacksmith. With a few lightning fast slashes, the Duhallan was reduced to tiny pieces of rotten flesh. Upgrade was now surrounded and I ran to help.

"Guard! Shield Reflect!" The protective spells surround myself and protected me a fair bit as I ran to the knight. "I'm coming Upgrade!"

"Argh!" Upgrade was wounded by the butcher knife of a Bloody Murderer. "God damn it!" He was on the ground and thrust his Perfect Two Handed Sword of Verserk into the monster's side, upwards. The blade re-appeared through it's shoulder, and the monster fell onto him. "Oh shit man. That stinks."

"Grand Cross!" I chanted, getting rid of the mob. I pried the dead Bloody Murderer off Upgrade and helped him up. "You alright?" He was bleeding too much.

"I'll be fine..." Upgrade winced as he got up from the ground. He held his wound and clenched his teeth. "I'll be fine..." Before I could protest, I noticed that the monsters stopped.

"Get to the cart." I said, eyeing the monsters. "Get to the cart, Upgrade." The dark power inside me was fighting for control.

"Upgrade, in the cart, now." Dante rode up beside me. "There's something coming." I couldn't answer. "Hikaru?"

"HANYA!" I looked up as Raisu's voice was heard...and there it was. The 'Wolf of the Moon' showed itself. The overgrown canine held the wounded Hanya in it's large right paw and roared. "Hold on!" Raisu charges towards the monster, spear first.

"Raisu! Don't be stupid!" I ran after the girl with my sword out. "s-STOP!" My armor was tightening around my body.

"Idiots!" Tempest buffed us with his spells and prepared heal. Crono began finishing off the monsters around us who started attacking once more.

"Pierce!" Raisu chanted, her Perfect Halberd of Verserk pierced the werewolf's skin. "PIERCE!" However, the attacks did not exactly do any good. The Werewolf roared with anger and it's left paw came down at my commander.

"Sacrifice!" I yelled and a pink light connected me to Raisu. The blow was re-directed at me and knocked me out.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 21**

When I awoke, I was seeing everything in red again and my body was out of control. I gripped my sword tightly in my hand and lunged at the Werewolf and Raisu. I missed Raisu and sliced off the Werewolf's arm instead, to my relief. The blood splattered over my armor and face...and the gore fueled the Spirit of Anger.

"Hikaru!" I heard the faint yell from my commander. "Get a hold of yourself!"

I kept lunging at the monster, careless and disregarding Hanya who was still in the grip of the Werewolf.

"He's going to hurt Hanya!" Crono yelled and ran forward. He tried to freeze me with a Storm Gust, but the spell was too weak. I broke out of the ice and turned my attention to the Wizard. "Ohhh crap." He backed off, ready to run.

Before I could lunge at him, the Werewolf took this opportunity to swing a punch at me. I fell to the side and hit a rock on the ground. The Spirit of Anger started to fade away as the pain was realized.

_'No...stay, just a bit longer...'_ I needed the strength of the evil spirit to defeat this great beast. I begged it to come back._ 'Come back!' _It was gone.

"Heal!" Tempest realized I was back to normal and tried to Heal me as much as he could, but he was short on Spirit Power and the Werewolf did not back off. "Watch out!"

"Bowling Bash!" Kyle came to my rescue and pushed the monster away. "Get up already!" He spat out at me and returned his attention to the Werewolf. "Two Hand Quicken!"

I stood up, weak and wobbling a bit. My head was bleeding, but we needed as many people to help fight as we could get. I gripped my sword again and took a deep breath. I could feel Raisu's gaze on me as I lunged at the monster again.

"Holy Cross!" I started spamming the spell desperately. "Holy Cross! Holy Cross! HOLY CROSS!"

"Pierce!" Raisu and Chuu appeared beside me. The spell got the Werewolf to loose it's grip on Hanya, who dropped to the ground. Hwan quickly brought the heavily wounded sin to Tempest who tended to his wounds.

Before long, most of the minion monsters were destroyed and all able fighters tried to fight off the Werewolf. Dante, however, wasn't one of them.

"Double Strafe!" Hwan shot the wolf with precision, but the arrows did near to nothing.

"It's not use!" Crono sat down in the background, trying to recover Spirit Power. "We're losing men and it's just going to keep killing us off."

"We can't retreat either!" Raisu blocked a blow with her halberd. "We can't turn back!" She pushed the arm away and prodded at the monster. "It'll just mean more monsters." She was tired and her blows were weakening.

"Sacrifice!" I chanted again and the pink light connected us both once again.

"Hikaru." She looked at me, worried.

"Just fight, Rai." Was all I said before running into the battlefield again.

We bother slashed at different places of the monster, trying to find a weakness. Many times, we were almost crushed by the overgrown fur ball. Soon, however, Hanya was up. He ran into the battlefield and Hid himself.

"Sonic Blow!" We heard him cast the spell and we looked up. He ended up on the back of the Werewolf and hit the back of the wolf's neck.

The wolf roared in pain and shook the Assassin off it's back. Crono ran up and tried to catch the Assassin, but instead made a cushion for him. I looked at Raisu and we both nodded with a smirk.

"Hwan, aim for the eyes." Raisu commanded. "Hikaru, keep him busy."

"We're using strategy now?" I joked and took my position in from of the enraged Werewolf.

"Shut up."

Hwan aimed for the wolf's eyes, but because of it's raging movement, he had only gotten one of it's eyes. I danced around in front of the monster and blocked it's blows. Raisu was trying to make it behind the monster without being hit. Before long, she had jumped onto the wolf's back and took out her knife.

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled as I was beginning to be crushed. The wolf looked into my eyes...provoking the Spirit of Anger. "RAISU!"

"AHHH!" Raisu's knife dug deep into the Werewolf's neck and it reared itself again. Chuu caught Raisu and quickly rode back. The wolf was going crazy and wasn't exactly dying. A faint bit of my berserk strength came back...and I couldn't think clearly.

"GRAND CROSS!" I yelled blindly. The light consumed the monster...and during the flash, I managed to stick my flamberge into the monster's gut...thanks to the strength of the Spirit of Anger.

I blacked out again.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 22**

When I awoke, I saw the insides of one of the carts. We weren't moving, so I climbed out to take a look. My body was stiff and I could see the bandages around me. My armor had been taken off to ease the pressure.

"Hikaru!" Crono exclaimed as I poked my head out. "You're up!" The Wizard got up and walked to me, carrying an apple in hand. "How are you feeling? Everyone has been worried sick about you."

"Just stiff." I replied, taking the fruit and taking a bite out of it. The sweet juice was heaven for a starving Crusader...which was what I was in that moment. I sat down and Crono follows suit and we both munched on our food rations. Then, the scene of Raisu falling from the Werewolf's back flashed back in my mind. I started to panic. "Is Raisu ok?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"I'm fine." Raisu appeared behind us with Tempest helping her walk. "Just a twisted ankle and a few bruises." The two sat beside us.

"Because you were stupid and jumped onto the big...wolf...thing..." Crono said. "Hwan could've shot it."

"My arrow wouldn't do much." Hwan said as he sharpened the arrows he salvaged from the battlefield. "The skin of that thing was thick."

"Well, on the bright side." Tempest started. "The _Werewolf_ is dead." I sighed with relief. "And we found a Priest who brought the Payon teleport with him." Before I could say anything, the Priest pressed on. "We sent the injured and bodies home to be treated and buried. Once we're done resting, we'll press on." He gave me a stern look and I gave up on protesting.

For the rest of the day, we went about our own business. We couldn't start without Dante, and he wasn't awake yet. A blow from the Werewolf knocked him out and he had a huge wound on his head.

I sat on the ground and just watched everyone go about their mingling and chatting. Two people caught my attention and apparently, also Raisu's. She sat down beside me again.

"You think those two are serious about...you know?" She whispered, staring at Miroku and Skipp flirting.

"I wouldn't be surprised." I replied smiling. "They seem to be happy." Raisu giggles and sighs. "I'll bet they'll get married as soon as we get home."

"Yea...and I bet everyone would attend." Raisu says. "It'll be the first homosexual marriage...I think in all of Rune Midgard!"

It was a nice thought...and for that moment, I think we both fantasized about being back in Payon and living the life we had before this whole situation came into play.

"Hey Rai?" Miroku walked up to us and pulled Raisu aside. After a few minutes of talking, Raisu comes back with the biggest smile on her face.

"What?" I asked as she sat back down beside me.

"He just asked me to help him get a diamond ring." Raisu replied, still with that big smile on her face. "I can't wait till we get home..."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 23**

The rest of the day went by quickly and slowly night coloured the skies dark blue and dotted it with stars. We all set up camp for the night as Dante was still unconscious. I sat up against the cart and looked up at the stars. I couldn't sleep.

"Hey, still awake?" Crono rolled over in his blanket. "I guess you got enough sleep while being knocked out eh?" He smirked and sat up beside me.

"This place provokes the Spirit of Anger." I replied sighing. "I'm restless."

"Oi." Crono gives me a worried look. "At least wait till we get to the Yggdrasil Tree before you decide to berserk again." He sat back and looked at the sky with me. "Then we can throw you into the water." We both laughed at the joke. "You'll be fine, dude."

"I almost hit Raisu back there..." I muttered. "I could've killed her."

"Hey, you didn't." Crono says. "That's what counts. Anyways, it was the Spirit of Anger in control. It wouldn't have been your fault."

"It would've been my hands..."

We both remained silent for the rest of the night.

---

"Saddle up!" Upgrade's loud voice woke everyone in the camp. "We're off again!" He jumped onto his own Peco and started to go ahead and check out the route. Dante climbed out of his cart with a bandage on his head, but a smile on his face.

"You alright?" I helped him down the cart. "That wound seems to be bad."

"I'll be alright, chances are nothing else will attack." Dante replied, getting on his Peco. "At least for awhile." I nodded and went to get Raijin.

Once we were all ready to take off, we started advancing forward. Since the Werewolf was slain, everything seemed to be more peaceful...and brighter by the second. The fog started to disappear...until we came to a clearing.

"We'll rest here and move on tomorrow." Dante declares. It was getting dark, and continuing on in the night could be dangerous. "Set up camp."

I got off my Peco and helped with setting camp up. After the work was done, I felt some kind of force pulling me away. I wandered off and went through a small barrier of long grass and came to another clearing. A rock with engravings on it sat in the middle of the clearing.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 24**

I was hesitant to approach the stone, but the aura it was giving off took control of me and moved me forward. It felt so good...and it drove back the Spirit of Anger. Over the time I've been here, I've almost forgotten the feeling of freedom from the spirit. I reached the stone and knelt down and ran my fingers along the engravings. They were in an ancient language, possibly originated from the fabled Geffenia. I had learned some of the language during Crusader training, and so I tried to translate the engravings.

"E-Excalibur?" I read out the letters, confused. "Wolf of the Moon?" My eyes opened wide as I read out the rest. "Raisu...Raisu killed it. She might be able to get this 'Excalibur'!" I ran back to the camp. The sun was rising again.

I shook Raisu up from her sleep and told her about the stone. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, still half asleep. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"I haven't slept the whole night." I replied, pulled her up. "Just trust me." With that, I led her towards the stone.

We arrived at the stone, but I could not longer feel the peaceful aura. Something was wrong...very wrong.

"Hikkie?" Raisu said, looking around us.

"We're surrounded." I said under my breath. Unsheathing my sword, I readied for any attacks.

"ARREST EVERY ONE OF THEM." A familiar voice thundered through Niffleheim field. Raisu and I ran back to camp, only to see the Prontera Chivalry pinning our people to the ground. Tobie stepped out of the dead trees with a sinister smirk playing upon his face. "Looks like you didn't succeed in reaching the full power of the Spirit of Anger, Hikaru."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raisu spat at him before I could reply. "Full power would kill a person."

"Funny." Tobie walked towards us. His armor was clearer...and his right arm was completely mutated. "It didn't kill me." Stretching his right arm out and pulling out a two handed sword from his back, he showed off the strength he had obtained. He could wield the massive sword with one hand easily. "In fact, I like this very much."

"Look, Tobie." I said, gripping my flamberge in hand. "You want me, not them. Let them go and I'll do whatever." He laughed at my offer.

"I could care less about you." He said smiling. "You've served your purpose, and now Excalibur is mine."

"You didn't kill the Werewolf." I said ready to attack. "You'll never get your hands on it."

"I'm not stupid." Tobie said. He turned his attention to Raisu. "She'll get the sword for me."

"Oh fuck you." Raisu was pissed off as she saw her friend oppressed. "I'd rather die."

"Brave words, little girl." Tobie raised his eyebrow and sighed. "Suit yourself." He raised his sword and lunged at Raisu full speed.

"RAISU!"


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 25**

My shoulder shook under the pressure as my shield met the blade of Tobie's sword. I could feel the shock from Raisu and the others that surrounded us...and also the glare from Tobie. His determined glare and mine met, each threatening to pry into the other's mind and break it. We both struggled for control, him with his demonic arm and I with my human body. I was no match, and the Spirit of Anger made not even the slightest appearance. I had to do something fast.

"She's not the one you want." I declared. "I am. I am the one who slew the Werewolf. Leave her and the others be." The people around us became nervous and the soldiers awaited new commands. Tobie hesitated before saying anything.

"Liar." He accused trying to look into my soul, prying with his eyes.

"Legend states that if the wrong person tries to pull out the Excalibur from its resting place," I said to counter his accusation. "He or she would be cursed to forever live in this place as the new Wolf of the Moon." Tobie's glare grew more intense. "I would not sacrifice my humanity for an elf." Guilt climbed up and tore at my heart, but I knew I did not mean the words...but did Raisu know that? I could not read her expression any longer. Tobie released his hold on me.

"Bring him to the rock!" He commanded. Two soldiers came and took my sword away, grabbing me by my armor. Five Two Handed Sword Crusaders accompanied us.

They threw me down in front of the rock and I could feel the cold blade of Tobie's sword at my neck. It was a Two Handed Sword merged with his pervious Mysteltainn. If he got a hold of the Excalibur, the holy power would combine with the dark power of his sword, giving birth to the power of Purity and Balance. This, in his hands would cause death to many people.

"If you fail," He hissed to my ear. "Not only will you lose your humanity, but I will cut your...girlfriend to pieces." I felt rage at his words, but the Spirit of Anger did not stir. The rage was from the threat to kill Raisu...and the fact that everyone seems to think we're a couple. However, that was not the issue at the time. "Read the inscriptions and make the sword appear!" I obeyed regrettably and read out the ancient swords that were written.

"Probitas, Virtus, rector mihi ut Sanctus Mucro..." I muttered. "Malum lupus, thy trucido...Titulus of Sanctus Miles militis thy meritus!" A golden glow shot from the stone and blinded us. For a moment, I was almost certain the rock knew my lies...until the light faded, and in front of me was the Excalibur with it's blade deep in the stone.

"Well!" Tobie prodded me with his sword impatiently. "Pull it out, fool!" I stepped forward, arm reaching for the sword's golden hilt.

"Hikaru..." I heard Raisu murmur.

I had to take the chance.

"Do not stall longer!" Tobie demanded. "My patience does not last long." His archers prepared to release their arrows upon Raisu. I took a deep breath, and before I knew it, my hand gripped the hilt of the Excalibur.

Author's Note: I have to say that I am very sorry for the poor Latin displayed here Xx I don't study Latin at all and used some random web translator. It's supposed to say "Courage, Honor, show me the Holy Sword. Savage wolf, I have slain, title of Holy Knight, I have earned.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 26**

In a breathtaking moment, the sword slid out of the rock easily and shone brightly as I held it high. I was confused. Raisu was the one who jumped the wolf. She was the one who stuck her knife in the beast...how come it chose me?

"Hand me the sword, Yui." Tobie said, backing to Raisu. "Hand me the sword."

"Don't touch her villain!" I turned around with rage as I remembered his threat. "Touch her even the slightest bit with that tainted blade and I will not hesitate to cut you in half!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Tobie ran behind Raisu and restrained her, using her as a meat shield. "Attack me, and you'll end up killing her too." He smirked as his men surrounded me. "Give me the sword, Yui." I gripped the handle tightly, debating with myself what to do. "GIVE IT TO ME!" His voice startled some of his men, who were already nervous because of the demonic aura his arm gave out.

Dante, taking this chance, tore apart the ropes that bound him and punched the guard that held him with his brass knuckles. The guards were distracted by this sudden rebellion and were then taken over by Dante's men and Raisu's.

"They can't do anything to me, Hikaru." Tobie's eyes turned insane. "This elf will die with me if they do. What will you do then? Huh? The Duchess of Angels will fall if you dare tamper with the future Emperor!" I panicked. If I gave him the sword, everything will fall apart. More people will die...but I could not loose Raisu. None of us could. Slowly, I loosened my grip on the sword, ready to give it up.

"Don't give him the sword!" Tempest ordered. "If you do, we will all die."

"Give it to me!" Tobie's patience wore out and he threw Raisu onto the floor and lunged at me. The girl choked for air as she was let out of Tobie's suffocating hold.

"Dante! Run!" I tossed the sword to the young commander before I fell to the floor with Tobie.

Blood splattered as we fought. I threw him off me and stood up, wobbling as I wiped the blood from my mouth. I looked at my opponent and noticed change. Dark marks were growing all over his showing flesh and his eyes grew red.

"Hikaru!" Dante and the others were readying to go. "Run! Run for your life! He's lost all humanity!" I turned back to Tobie and witnessed the transformation. Horns grew on his head and his body grew half his usual size. The demonic arm was eating him alive and turning him mutant.

"Tobie!" I yelled helplessly. My feet wouldn't budge. "TOBIE!" The man, no, monster in front of me continued to fight itself for control. It stumbled around in pain as its body looked as if it was going to explode. "TOBIEE! THINK ABOUT FIONA! THE GOOD TIMES!" I yelled desperate to save the guy. No one should suffer such a death. "FOR GOD'S SAKE, TOBIE! FIGHT!" The monster roared in pain and spat black blood.

I heard a clank beside be and looked down. Excalibur was there. Dante had thrown it to me. I looked back, and he rode off. I was alone with the monster.

I gathered what little courage I had left and picked up the Excalibur. I looked at the mutant.

"This is what you get for obsessing over power, Tobie." I muttered. "This is what you get!" Closing my eyes, I forced my legs to carry me forward. In a split second, it was over. I heard a thump behind me and knew he was dead. Tobie had held off the evil and made himself helpless as they fought. It was long enough for me to kill him. I let myself stand there for a long moment in bittersweet victory. No matter what he did...I still grew up with him. A tear gave away my emotions and I walked away towards where Dante lead the group.

---

"We need to go back for them!" I hear Crono argue angrily.

"We will die!" Dante shouted, his fist struck the small table he sat at. "I understand this mission was for him mainly, but I will NOT loose ANYMORE MEN!"

"Calm down!" Raisu sounded irritated. She still shook from the traumatizing events. She took a sip of the herbal tea Miroku had made her. "We-"

"Don't have to lift a finger." I announced weakly. I walked to Raisu putting my hand on her shoulder. "How are you?" I said silently. The others got the point and went back to their business.

"Better now." Raisu embraced me. "Now that you're back." I smiled and pulled away. "The noise stopped, what happened?" I lead her to the back where no one would see and pulled out Tobie's sword from the sheath I flung onto my back.

"I had no choice." I said, holding back tears. "I had to. He was in pain." Gritting my teeth, I laid the sword down. "His armor, everything...eaten away when he transformed. This sword was the only thing left." I unsheathed it again, then pulled out Excalibur. "And this..." I looked up at Raisu. "It should be yours." She pushed the sword back to me.

"I may have jumped recklessly onto the Werewolf's back." She explained with a smile. "But you were the one who shove your sword into the monster's heart." I looked at her, confused. "I merely put it in pain. I guess the Spirit of Anger has...some...uses." She joked and took Tobie's sword from me. "This should be put in the cart. The evil aura is strong; it might attract monsters if we leave it out in the open." I nodded in agreement and headed back to the others.

"Miss me?" I joked as I sat down beside Crono.

"Haha, maybe worried, but only a bit." Crono lied. He did not know I heard him arguing with Dante. "So you killed him did you?"

"Yes." I said simply, laying down and resting. "Though, I feel he was somewhat innocent."

"What?"

"Nothing." I rolled over. "I need to sleep on it, my brain hurts." Crono smirked and shook his head.

"Alright dude. Night."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 27**

_A round table was set in the middle of a dining room. The room was elaborate and lined with gold and silver. It must've belonged to a palace. At the table sat five figures, all dressed in the royal colour of purple. The room was bright and full of laughter...until one of the men struck the table with his fist, enraged at something. Soon, all of them followed the raged act. They argued and the room dimmed. A dark figure appeared behind the tables. He seemed to be a wizard...and his necklace resembled the symbol of Leahcim, the God of Darkness. _

_"Join me..." The hissing voice irritated my ears. "I will...rid you of pain..."_

I awoke, sweating and panting from the dream. It was not horribly terrifying...but something about it reached my heart and sent chills throughout my body. I felt I was dead.

"Rid me of pain..." I repeated the words silently to myself, trying to make sense out of it. "Did it mean...to kill me?"

"What are you mumbling about?" Crono said groggy as he turned over in his sleep.

"Nothing." I replied. "Just...a dream." I lay back down, but instead of falling asleep, I merely waited for the sun to rise.

---

"Alright, are we all set?" Dante said wearily. He and Raisu have been up all night trying to find the best way through the forest ahead that separates them from the Yggdrasil tree. The little men we had prepared to go. Tobie's guards were allowed to come with us and carry the supplies, as they had destroyed a lot of carts in their raid.

"Let's go." Raisu rode ahead on Chuu. I rode after her and we were on our way again...this time with Excalibur at my side.

"How does the new scabbard fit?" Skipp walked beside Raijin and I. He took the time in the morning to make me a temporary scabbard for the holy sword. "Sorry it was so shotty."

"It's alright." I replied with a faint smile. "It fits great, couldn't have asked for more in this situation." Skipp nodded, pleased, and dropped back to where Miroku was walking.

"Are you feeling any better?" Raisu inquired, breaking the long silence between us since last night. "You don't look well."

"I'm just..." I choked on my words. "I-it's nothing..." I drank some Holy Water. The Spirit of Anger is acting up once more.

"We're almost there." She read my expression of stress. "We'll get you clean soon." She comforted me with a half hug and rode on. The warm embrace made me feel better and I rode on with higher spirits.

Through the journey, we met up with more of the Niffleheim monsters, but not in such a mob like when the Werewolf appeared. We defeated them easily and carried through the forest.

It's been a long time since we set off, and most of us had forgotten how long we've been out here. The memory of how beautiful Payon was faded as the dead terrain of Niffleheim filled our heads instead.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 28**

"It should be right here!" Upgrade exclaimed as we reached the edge of the forest. "I can't see shit!" He jumped off his Peco and searched frantically for the entrance to the Yggdrasil Tree.

We've been on the road for well over a month and we were tired. Tired and frustrated. No more died, but we were short on food and water. There was nothing edible in the forest, and to add to it, the plants often bore thorns and other pointy menaces. They tore away at our wares and our skin.

Everyone started to search frantically. I helped out trying to get my mind off of the Spirit of Anger, who even now tried to take control over my body. The forest, though without the Werewolf, was filled with evil magic.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Upgrade was throwing one of his fits.

"Calm down." Dante told him sternly. "We'll camp here tonight. Rest up! We'll continue tomorrow when it's light!" Everyone muttered and started to set up camp.

"I'm sorry, truthfully..." I sat beside Dante as we ate our dinner. It wasn't much...cooked sweet potato and a small ration of apple juice.

"Even if I were to blame this on you." Dante replied. "I would not ask for an apology. This is a task we volunteered for." I sighed.

"But half your men have perished because of this." I said back to him. "You should've left me when you had the chance."

"Hikaru." Dante started as he stared at the stars. "Raisu and I are close friends. If she is to come, I would most certainly come." He winked at me. "And of course she'd come, right buddy?" He gave me a nudge and I got the idea. It annoyed me and amused me at the same time. Had the 'Lord of Emperium' picked up the rumor and believed it?

"Raisu and I." I closed my eyes in annoyance and explained. "Are just good friends." Dante let out an 'uh huh' then went into his cart to look over the mapping with Raisu.

It was a long night. We were so tired and frustrated that I didn't even have a talk with Crono like we usually do. There was a small, dirty, puddle that reflected the moon. I sat beside, it and looked around us. The sky was the only pleasant thing.

"What if we are too late?" I mumbled to myself as everyone else slept. My hand wandered to the hilt of the Excalibur. "What if those people died in vain?" I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts. I got up and went for a walk.

I have no idea how long I was gone for, but when I came back to the same puddle, I noticed that it grew brighter. The light shone in one direction towards a stone wall. I slowly walked over and tore away the vines and weed surrounding the engravings. It was the ancient language.

Frantically, I ran back to the camp and woke everyone.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 29**

After waking the whole camp, we all packed up with amazing speed, all hoping what I had discovered would be our way into the majestic tree.

"Here it is." I said, pointing to the patch of rock. Dante dismounted and knelt down, reading the engravings.

After a long while of reading, he stood up with a sigh. We all waiting for his response nervously. Upgrade looked as if he was about to explode.

"Stand back." Dante finally said. "If this opens the wrong portal, we don't want any of us sucked into it."

"I'll read it then." I said stepping closer. "You have nothing to lose if I do it."

"My mission would fail." Dante said smirking. He put a hand on my shoulder. "I promised myself I'd bring you to the Yggdrasil Tree in one piece, and I intend to keep that promise." I nodded hesitantly before going back to Raisu. Dante spread his arms out and made a human cross. He then started to chant the words engraved. "Valde Curator of Rune Midgard, Patefacio thy ianua ut Sator!" The ancient language filled the air surrounding the band of tired travelers. "Sentio mihi dignus tenus Templum!"

It was silent for a brief moment where we all stared at the stone wall, waiting in anticipation. Before long, there was a banging sound and small pebbles came from above. The door was ten time bigger than what we thought it was. The trees and vines covered the majority of the great door. We stared in awe as the door split in two and slid apart, giving way to a long, wide staircase.

"We did it..." Crono whispered to himself as he rode behind me on Raijin. "We fucking did it..."

"We're not finished yet." Raisu said smiling one of the brightest smiles I've seen for a long time. "Let's cure Hikaru." Dante looked back at us and mounted his grand Peco.

"Well?" He said pausing at the open doors. "Let us enjoy our sanctuary!" With that, he rode into the doors. Soon after he rode through the doors, a loud cheer sounded from the group. Valkyrie Requiem smiled at each other.

"Let's go then." I said with relief.

"WAAA!" In a roar of happiness, we rushed into the crystal lighted cave...the doors closing behind us.

Author's Note: Again with the Latin Xx terribly sorry D: It's supposed to say "Find me worthy and show me Sanctuary"


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 30**

The staircase was beautifully lined with stone statues of mythical creatures. Gryphons, Dragons, even the mighty Pegasus were present. The cave was held up by marble beams which had engravings on them. These engravings seem to tell a story. A story which started out in an almost paradise...and ended in a bloody battle. There were no torches, instead, crystals lined the walls and shone brightly and lit up the cave. No science could explain why they shone or how, it was simply magic.

Soon, we had reached the end of the stairs and the crystals grew dark. The Pecos seemed excited...or nervous, yet despite of their behavior, we head on. It wasn't long before the lighting was dim enough we walked slowly and cautiously, so not to stumble on a rock or root. We then reached a small passageway which seemed to lead into a large room. I expect that that's where the Yggdrasil Tree lay.

As we got closer to the end of the passage, I noticed faint, bobbing lights in the distance. These were too large to be fireflies and they were organized in rows. Someone had arrived before us.

"Raisu." I stopped the group and rode beside the elven girl. "Torches." I pointed to the bobbing lights. In a split second, Raisu fell to the ground. "RAI!"

Everyone started to panic. A dart stuck out of the girl's neck. It was a tranquilizer and I sighed with some relief. Before I could act, however, I felt something collide with the back of my head and everything went black.

---

I woke up, finding myself with a severe headache. A cloth was wrapped around my head with little care, but I knew from it that I was bleeding. My hands and feet were tied up and I couldn't move an inch. I looked around but all I could see was a tent.

"Crap..." I muttered as I found my belt to be lighter that before. They had stolen Excalibur, whoever they were. I shuffled myself to a desk and pulled myself up. Before I could do more, however, guards came into the tent. They had jet black armor plated onto their large bodies. Spikes were welded onto their gauntlets and shoulder pads, making them look like demons. Their helmets were even more intimidating.

"Take him to Dalmar." One of the three guards ordered with a voice that sent chills down my spine. "The Lord of the Night awaits." The two other guards bowed slightly and walked towards me. I tried to fight back, but the amount of blood loss I suffered made my head light and I could not think well. I tried to run between the two but was caught and dragged out of the tent.

The others were tied up and whipped if they were to protest. These men had reduced my companions to slaves.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 31**

They untied my feet so I could move easily towards the tent of this, 'Dalmar'.

As we walked, my eyes rested on a fallen figure that Valkyrie's Requiem huddled around. Raisu was laying limp on the ground and the others glared at any soldier who dares to approach the girl.

"Raisu..." My heart ached and sped up. "RAISU!" With a burst of energy, I ran towards the group. A soldier grabbed me from behind, but with a swing of my leg, blood came from his nose and mouth and he fell to the ground. My kick knocked the soldier out, but it gave them time to restrain me once more.

"Stay in place, mortal!" A tall figure with a more elaborate armor walked through the crowd and stood in front of me. "We here are under the protection of Leahcim himself...and I have no orders to keep the elf girl alive." I gave him a glare as his men took me away.

We slowly approached another tent. This tent was completely black and was much bigger than the other ones in the campsite. They shoved me into the tent and stood outside. I attempted to run out, but a barrier of magic prevented me.

"Take a seat, Hikaru Yui." A voice sounded in the lightless room. "I have much to discuss with you...and I apologize for the lack of lighting...it does not _suit_ me." The voice was light yet it struck a special fear to me. This was not an ordinary person.

"You ambushed us." I sat down cautiously. "And you expect to discuss with me?" I felt the ropes around my hands loosen and soon I was free. "I'm not even the leader...just a common Crusader."

"The Spirit of Anger." The man said, ignoring my question. "How did you, a Crusader get it?"

"I was betrayed."

"Ahhh betrayal..." I felt the man stand up and walk beside my kneeling form. I attempted to grab him, but I was restrained. The man was a Wizard. "Too bad not everyone experiences such." My eyes were then forced to shut.

"What are you doing to me?" I said while in the darkness. I felt a sudden chill...then I couldn't feel anything. The darkness soon broke and I was in a stone room. My mind felt like it was being opened up to Dalmar. I could not move at all. "Where am I?"

"Tisk..." The Wizard was now fully visible to me. His robes were completely black and his face pale, yet resembled power. "Too many questions..." He then ignored my question again. "Tobie was a failure...too weak...but you." He turned around and looked me in the eye. "You should've died by now."

"I have my own miracles..." I muttered.

"A Godsend indeed." Dalmar smiled sinisterly. "Leahcim is too kind." He reached for my face and turned my head left to right, examining me. "And those mindless cowards scarred my prize..." He ran his finger down my scar.

"I'm no prize."

"Oh but you are." Dalmar pulled away and laughed. "Hikaru, work for me under the guidance of Leahcim..." I was now out of the stoned room and back in the tent. "I will give you power like you never imagined. I will make you a iking/i."

"I have no desire to serve you, Dalmar." I spat at him. "Nothing would make me serve you."

"Not even the death of your friends?" Dalmar snapped his fingers as I froze with realization that my friends were in danger. The soldiers came into the tent and Dalmar sat down. "Take him back to his tent..." The soldiers bowed and tied me once more. "Hikaru...I will wait three days." With that, I was dragged out of the tent and taken back to where I woke up in this nightmare.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 32**

Loud noises were heard outside the tent. It seemed to be the clanging of swords and yelling of battle, but my mind was blurry and I couldn't process them very well.

"Finally, awake?" Dalmar stared down at me. "Don't try and do anything, the drug can easily kill you if you do."

"Y-you drugged me?" I choked. "What'd going on!"

"You're...friends..." Dalmar said the words as if he had sinned. "They tried to escape and get you out." He opened the tent door slightly. "Too bad they will die in the process." His staff started to glow an eerie purple.

I felt anger build up inside me...and the Spirit of Anger showed itself to my closed eyes.

_'Help me...'_ I pleaded helplessly. _'Take me over...help me...'_ The monster looks at me directly...and after hesitating for a moment, it smirks sinisterly. I lost control over myself.

Once again, I find myself under the control of the Spirit of Anger. Everything was tinted in red and I could see the look on Dalmar's face. He was scared.

"Spirit of Anger..." He said with caution. "I am Leahcim's General. You will obey me!" Instead of killing Dalmar on the spot, the Spirit of Anger directed my body outside and killed one of the guards. My body threw a powerful punch into the guard...powerful enough for my hand to strike through his gut. My hands pulled out of the corpse and headed towards Dante.

"Hikaru!" Dante exclaimed as he saw me. "He's in berserk!" Dante sliced off a soldier's head before facing my charging form. However, before I could reach him, five soldiers tried to restrain me.

Without any real effort, I ripped the men to pieces with my bare hands. Blood dripped from my arms. Dante's Peco was nervous.

"Tempest!" Raisu shouted as she fought off soldiers on Chuu. Raijin fought with them as he carried Crono. "Help him!"

"Cure!" Tempest chanted and caught my attention. "Cure! CURE! CURE!" He started to panic as the Spirit of anger clung on and advanced towards him.

"ICEWALL!" Crono's voice roared through the chaos and soon, I was surrounded by the walls of ice. My body did not stop, it threw itself at the walls of ice, giving me bruises and cuts. "Hikaru! Stop it!" Crono kept the Icewall up. "STOP IT!"

_'N-no! Stop!'_ I yelled as I felt myself slip away from the world. The Spirit of Anger was destroying me. _'Stop it!'_ Suddenly, the picture of Excalibur and Tobie's Mysteltainn appeared before me. I tried to reach for the Excalibur, but as I did, the Mysteltainn got in the way. I could not understand why it got in the way, it just did. Like one of those dreams where you have no idea what is happening. As sudden as the appearance of the two swords, I had the urge to yell out...and I did.

"TRIBUO MIHI SANCTIMONIA!" I felt myself gain back power and the bruises heal. Dante's bag which carried both the Excalibur and Mysteltainn shot out a beam of white blinding light.

Author's Note: The crappy Latin is supposed to say "GIVE ME PURITY!"


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. This story, however, is completely mine and may not be redistributed or used without my approval.

**Chapter 33**

I woke up, finding myself on the saddle of Raijin who was busy clawing and snapping at a soldier. Crono was not too far ahead of me, sending showers of fire down upon the enemy with Meteor Shower.

"Cr-Crono..." I felt sore and sticky due to the blood. Raijin stopped the fighting and let me off. I noticed that he carried my armor and smiled wearily.

"Put the armor on and help some!" Crono said with a hint of joke in his voice. "Dalmar fled the battle, we're just cleaning up the stubborn ones who didn't surrender." I nodded and slipped slowly and painfully into the armor. "Dante has the Excalibur, although we don't know what happened in the light." Before he could explain, I ran to Dante with an unusual urge to see the sword. I felt change...and the Spirit of Anger seemed to have disappeared completely.

"Dante!" I shouted as I approached the Crusader. He picked up the covered sheath and threw it to me.

"I don't know what happened to it." He said with a worried expression. "But it changed...and won't let anyone touch it for a long time without hurting them." I quickly unwrapped the leather covering the sheath of the sword.

The sheath had changed as so did the hilt of the sword. It was curved slowly into a dragon's head which held onto the blade. The blade also, did not look like the Excalibur; in fact, it was more of a Katana like blade. I unsheathed the sword and held it in front of myself. The golden hilt turns a silvery white, leaving the small lines of decoration gold. The blade was curved slightly, yet did not consider to be a Katana blade. It was a combination of the Excalibur and the Mysteltainn.

"Alright, enough drooling over the sword." I told myself. I tied the sheath to my belt and ran to Raijin, ready to help end the battle...a battle that would start a whole new war.

-End of A God's Legend: Book 1-

-Continued in A God's Legend: Book 2-


End file.
